


An Unbalanced Breakfast

by atomicmayo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fan Comics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicmayo/pseuds/atomicmayo
Summary: In which Buck Dewey emotionally torments his father and it's all very dramatic and serious.





	An Unbalanced Breakfast

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was a response to an anon on tumblr asking what it would be like when Buck found out about Jamie and Bill's relationship... I... think it might be a bit underwhelming, honestly.


End file.
